The Game Master
by 1upLinty
Summary: Naruto has always been seen as the underdog, the one who is ignored, and the one who has almost everything working against him. However, he is given a power that will help change him, who he is seen as, and everyone in the Elemental Nations. Will be near interminably long. Gamer! Neglect! Previously known as: A Neglected Gamer with a few twists
1. Chapter 1

A tall, humanoid shaped figure started towards me. I couldn't really see what it looked like because it seemed to be covered in a red mist-like substance. It was intent on reaching me, and I tried to escape from it, but I couldn't get away or move. It kind of felt like that one time when I was captured by a Kumo ninja, in a hostage exchange situation where I was too scared to do anything. Except right now, my parents weren't glaring at me as if I had done something wrong just by getting captured...

Oh was it already here? It, or should I say he, had a very average look to him besides his Western style of clothing and pupil-less eyes. Otherwise, his brown hair and eyes could make him pass for an average citizen. He wasn't fat or ugly either, but his face made him very indistinct.

"Are you going to just stand there and analyze me? Or are you going to introduce yourself?" The man said. His voice was kind of deep, but again average.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. And you are?" I said, using my hands to motion for him to continue.

"I am Game. Ten people every few generations who have unique lives and stories to them get blessed with my power. These people almost always are powerful and always have the capabilities to be powerful."

"I'm guessing you are here to give me a power? If I am here because I am the Namikaze's unwanted son, I want no part in whatever power you're giving out." I said in a disinterested tone.

"You're here because of how you reacted to the neglect. Just about every soul on this planet wouldn't have acted with such maturity, wisdom, and most importantly positivity in regards to what they did to you. You are different, much different than anyone in all of the generations I've seen, including the Sage of Six Paths and Kaguya Otsutsuki."

"Even if all of what you've said is true, I still don't really want the-"

"You're getting it. Now wake up, Academy starts today. Remember to say Current!" He boomed, and all of a sudden I was awake in a cold sweat.

"Did that really just happen?" I paused for a moment, waiting to see if anyone heard what I said, before remembering that I don't have an ANBU guard. My triplet siblings: Menma, Kazue, and Mito all have one despite the fact that I've kidnapped before. If it weren't for that weird Uchiha named Itachi I'd probably be in Kumo right now. I might have actually been happier there... "Anyways, current."

Current:

Name: Naruto Namikaze Age: 8 years old Level: 13 (29%)

Currently: Refreshed Titles: N/A Classes: N/A

HP: 4500/4500 (x 1.25) CP: 8000/8000 (x 2) EC: 500/500

Regenerate: 14 HP per second 46 CP per second See EC regen in help

Fame: 100/50 Class Points: 0 Stat Points: 10

STR: 21 VIT: 45 DEX: 14 (15.4) AGI: 128 (140.8) WIS: 80 INT: 46 LUK: 1089

While my strength and dexterity are low, what the actual hell is my luck? Maybe I should try playing some Blackjack and see how much money I can make.

Quest:

Get to your first day of academy on time

Time Left: 7 minutes

Rewards: 3% more experience to next level

Punishment(s) for Failure: Scolding from parents, possible teasing for being late

I learned how to augment my speed with chakra a few weeks ago in case if I'm ever close to being late to school. Even though I live about 2 miles away I'm easily fast enough to get there with a 1/4 of my usual speed without using chakra. I quickly brushed my teeth and change out of my clothes. I put on my sandals and ran out the door in my slow run, which is a blur of blond and black from my hair and jumpsuit. I weaved through the Konohan crowds like a basketmaker creating a masterpiece. Left, right, spinning jump over someone because why the hell not, left, left, right. I ran around everything without thinking about any of my problems. Instead, I thought of everything I could be happy for: how caring and kind the villagers were to everyone, that my siblings weren't jerks like my parents, I don't have any horrible disabilities, and most importantly, I have a purpose in life; to be Hokage! That way I can make the world a better place. By being Hokage, I won't feel as empty as I always have, even though people say that when you're 6 you don't have any real problems. Plus I can make a bunch of friends to fill in the empty hole! Life isn't as bad as it seems, or so I tell myself as I put on my fake smile.

Completed Quest:

Get to your first day of academy on time

Time Left: 6 minutes

Rewarded: 4% more experience to next level (For speed)

At 6 minutes to 8, I arrived with not even a single panting noise. I didn't feel any different than I did before the exp. boost so it probably doesn't have an effect on you unless you are leveling up. There were a bunch of kids in the classroom and everyone was being awkward. No one was starting a conversation and everyone was sitting in their seats with their hands clasped together. Finally, I had enough. Right next to the place I had decided would be my seat, which was the back corner of the room by the window, I decided to try and strike a conversation with an Uchiha kid sitting in the middle seat of my new table.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze." I bowed quickly, "And you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Why did you talk to me?" He asked, his voice sounding nervous and curious at the same time.

"I wanna start a game of ninja with all of the kids in the classroom." Everyone looked towards us because we were the only ones speaking at the time. "Does anyone want to join?!" I ask-shouted to all the kids in class.

Like a bunch of fish in a feeding frenzy, everyone started shouting out their piece, wanting to make friends with others, and make themselves be heard.

I stood on my new desk and shouted out "Everyone who is going to play ninja should meet up by the swing on the tree after school!"

A bunch of yeses and hais were shouted back.

Then the beginning of the year awkwardness went away, and everyone was chatting normally, introducing themselves to each other like it was nothing. Sometime during this, a pink-haired girl named Sakura Haruno sat down with us.

A few minutes later, Iruka walked in and said he'd be their main teacher for the rest of their time there and gave a long and boring speech about being ninjas and their responsibilities. Of course, everyone would know what they were getting into when they were becoming ninjas, we were supposed to read about bloody battles as a summer assignment before school started. Even then, no sane parents would let their child become a ninja without letting them know what ninja do. He then told us to open up to a certain textbook page and start reading.

4 hours later

Most of the stuff we were taught was simple enough, although a couple of kids got confused with history. They didn't teach any science, but they said we would learn poisons in a few grades which sounds like fun, but I can do that on my own wherever and whenever. I think the reason they didn't teach science was because of what Orochimaru had done to some of the people in this village. He had apparently kidnapped people of all ages and tried inserting genes into them. Science aside, a few of the kids who didn't know how to read and write had to take extra supplemental classes. The last part of the basic curriculum was math. We were split into groups by smarts by a few Chunins. Surprisingly enough, me, Sakura, and Sasuke were all in the highest group. Though I got the feeling that Shikamaru was holding back because it was too "troublesome" as he seems to like to say. All three of us, who were dubbed by Iruka the Brain Team, knew basic algebra. After we learned all of the civilian topics for the day, we went outside to see where everyone was at in stamina, speed, strength, and weapon throwing.

"Everyone!" Iruka shouts to get our attention. We all shut up knowing that his Big Head no Jutsu can make ears bleed like they did to some poor civilian girl during math class. "For our first test we will be seeing how many laps you can run around the field, this will be a test of your stamina! Are there any questions?"

"Is there a limit to how many laps you can do?" I asked Iruka.

"If you do over a 150, then it's considered you're a-ok and don't have to do anymore. Tho-... Are the Namikaze triplets your siblings?"

"Yes…"

Then, a bunch of kids start running to me and asking for their autographs. I never got celebrity status like them…, what is this weird emotion? Could this be jealousy? I'm somewhat alright with them always being happy with our parents, but now they are interfering with possible friends also. Maybe I should talk about this with them when I get home.

Iruka, seemingly noticing the lost and upset look on my face gives me a we'll talk later look, while telling the other kids to leave me alone.

So we start the running, with most civilians, Shikamaru, and Choji getting out on laps 5-13.

The rest of the civilians, Ino, and Shino get out on lap 16.

Sakura gets out on lap 20 and more people are losing pace.

Hinata gets out on lap 27 while the only ones remaining are Kiba, Sasuke, and me.

I'm still taking a peaceful jog on lap 50 while Kiba is struggling.

At the end of lap 50, a notification pops up saying +1 VIT and AGI

I didn't actually know you could raise stats like this so I get excited and put on as crazy of a face that a six-year-old could make and shouted out "Iruka, do I still have to follow the pace?!"

"No!" was the response I heard. I stopped for a second did a few stretches and got ready.

(Now Playing- Running in the 90s by Initial D on 4.5 speed)

"YEET!" I immediately burst in speed and reach speeds of around 480 mph without using any chakra, becoming a literal human rocket. I actually can feel my skin turning on fire whilst running against the dry air of Konoha. No way I don't have a bloodline because it's not normal to go this fast no matter how much hard work you put in. Even though my father is insanely fast without Hiraishin, he can't go this fast. I see everyone's looks of pure shock at my speed and how many turns I'm making. Kiba is using a jutsu to try and catch up, despite his physical exhaustion to make himself spin rapidly towards me, and it's going pretty fast but not fast enough. In about 120 more turns (15 seconds) I'd be done. Sasuke is kind of in shock but keeps jogging like nothing has happened.

"Naruto! You finished!" Iruka shouted

+3 VIT, +2 AGI

I immediately stopped, or tried to, when the laws of physics prevented me and the last thing I saw was a chain-linked fence rushing towards me.

-1250 HP

Later in Konoha Hospital

'This is the perfect time to take him…' Danzo mused as he started to pick up Naruto, 'Minato is foolish to only care about his three eldest after the famous Namikaze bloodline has started to awake. He didn't even put a Hiraishin tag on him, the idiot. His loss.' Danzo thought as he shunshinned back to the base of ROOT.

 **AN: How was it? I think I did pretty good if I say so myself, but review about what I did right, wrong, and what you enjoyed reading. Enjoy! (Now I'm just writing stuff to make this chapter reach 2000 words. Go away! Lol. That lol got me up to 2000 words. Just kidding, I hit 2000 before this AN.)**


	2. Chapter 2

HP and CP have been restored to the maximum!

Where the hell am I? Last time I was there, I was sure that the hospital didn't have ceilings like a cavern.

"Come with me, Naruto. Danzo will want to see you now." A kid sized person with a white mask appeared in front of me.

"Where am I?" I asked. I'm kind of confused as to why I was here with the strange person.

"Danzo will explain it all." He (as I identified from the voice) seemed like he wanted to add more but decided to hold his tongue. As I looked at him a bit closer I- What the frickity frick! Something popped up in front of me: **The skill /Observe/ has been unlocked!**

No one else knows, best to just play it cool. I'll look at it later and all my other skills and stuff.

I looked at the masked kid to see if he noticed but he didn't look any different, stupid me, he has a mask! Why would he look different?

"Do you want me to shunshin you or should we walk there? Get out of the bed."

"Sorry." I hopped out of the bed and started walking in line with him. He didn't seem the type to conversate, or even speak, so I decided to look all around me. The room was somewhat shaped like a square and had a bed and a desk with a chair behind it. While the desk had shelves, it didn't have any books, making the room boring to look at.

He opened the door and I followed him from behind, intent on following him. The walking was long and monotonous, with nothing to really see. It was what any tunnel would look like, complete with torches and more rooms.

After about 5 minutes of monotonous walking, we finally arrived at a simple oak door. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

A muffled "Come in." was heard from the other side.

He opened the door and on the other side was one Danzo Shimura. How would I know, you might ask? There were red words floating above his head saying so, as I would respond. Below them were more words in the color yellow saying The Root of Konoha. Maybe this was a side effect of 'observe'.

'Observe.' I looked at Danzo and a screen with a few words was in front of my face immediately.

Current:

Name: Danzo Shimura /Age: 69 years /Level: ?

Currently: Tired /Titles: The Root of Konoha / Classes: N/A

HP: 4500/4500 /CP: 10000/10000 /EC: ?

Regenerate: ? HP per second / ? CP per second / See EC regen in help

Fame: 1000/2050 / Class Points: ? / Stat Points: ?

Well… shit. He's got to recruit ROOT members somehow, and going by the fact that the person who took me here is a kid… my chances aren't too good.

+1 WIS

"What did you just do to your chakra? It's potency changed." Danzo asked.

"Probably something to do with genetics." I said, making a lie on the fly.

"I don't think so. But maybe you're right." Danzo said, seemingly disbelieving of me.

"Out of curiosity, do you realize what you did was really stupid? The Hokage is going to have your ass fried on a stick in a few weeks, and you won't have any cover up." I said, angry at the man for kidnapping me.

"As far as the Hokage knows, you don't even exist."

"Just 'cause he neglects me doesn't mean the doctors wouldn't know about me!" I shouted back at him. He knew how to press all the right buttons to make me tick, and I was really starting to hate him.

"I took care of those liabilities. Also, watch your tone before I hurt you." He's making me mad on purpose and I'm taking the bait like candy. I need to slow down and talk smarter, not angrier.

"Regardless, I will be found eventually." I said in a defiant tone.

"I did say watch your tone." All of a sudden, 5 ROOT shinobi popped out of nowhere. "Give him the serious pain conditioning. He should be emotionless in 2 weeks, if not… your punishments will be worse than his." Danzo held up a hand seal and all the ROOT shinobi nodded their heads. He walked out of the room without being stopped

I tried to run out of the room with my speed, but a painful binding jutsu hit me. And the torture commenced. I quickly made a promise to myself that I wouldn't **break** to these monsters, and grit my teeth.

First, about 30 fishing hooks got stuck into my body and were twisted and yanked in different directions. Then, the tallest of them started hammering nails into my body.

"This is nothing, go screw yourself!" I screeched at them, masking my emotions.

They didn't respond at all and instead ramped up the pain. This time, they used raiton jutsu.

-1400 HP

Defiance was the only thought in my mind as I struggled to stay awake. These next 2 weeks were going to be long.

 **2 weeks later**

It's finally over. No more pain. These last two weeks were as painful as all hell, but I've had worse. I'm not even close to being anymore loyal to Danzo, in fact, I hate him much more than before.

Sometime during the torture, I was moved to a different room. Now I was going to where Danzo was.

I walked into his room with the 5 ROOT he assigned to me, thinking "screw it". I never would've known how bad of an idea it was till after.

"Is he emotion-free now?" Danzo asked.

"Y-." The tallest one started to speak before I cut him off.

"No, I'm not. Danzo, all of your ROOT are weak-willed pieces of shit like yourself! I'm a human before a shinobi. Die." Before I could say anymore Danzo started killing all of his shinobi. In 20 seconds, they were all dead. They were all in the level 50s while I was only level 13. If they were that strong, how strong is Danzo? Normally I would be repulsed by having seen people being killed before me, but they tortured me. Is that wrong?

"I'll torture you this time. You will have changed your mind in the end, regardless of what you think now." said Danzo. For some reason, I believed him. Maybe that was why I broke this time.

He started out by ripping my nails off my fingers and lighting fire to the sensitive spot where my nails once were. I would usually be able to withstand this, but he started saying things in my ear. He said everything that he could to break me. But the one that broke me: No one loves you, not your parents nor your siblings. They hate and despise you so much that they wish you never existed. You don't matter.

With that, the tears I didn't know I was holding in were released, and I started screaming. I was broken. I am ROOT. But Danzo-sama didn't stop. He wanted pure loyalty and I would give.

 **2 weeks later**

"Are you loyal now?"

"Hai. I pledge myself to ROOT."

 **AN: I am leaving to go to a Boy Scout camp in Rhode Island the day after tomorrow, so I won't be able to start any more chapters for a week, so sorry about that. Otherwise review, favorite, and follow like there's no tomorrow. Heh, that rhymed. Call me Killer Bee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I decided to start reading the manhwa, The Gamer, again. When I looked at all the skills I realized that there is no such thing as Gamer's Mind but instead it is Gamer's spirit. Never would have expected it. Everything we've ever been taught about it is wrong! There is no such stat called agility or vitality! Instead, there is something magical called 'power' *oohs and aahs in the background. But I ain't changing jack.**

HP and CP have been restored to the maximum!

As the pop-up disappeared, I woke up and walked to the training hall as was instructed after being tortured. I gained a few stat points from it:

 **Current:**

 **Name: Naruto Namikaze Age: 8 years old Level: 13 (29%)**

 **Currently: Refreshed Titles: None Equipped Classes: N/A**

 **HP: 4900/4900 (x 1.25) = 6125/6125 CP: 8100/8100 (x 2) = 16200/16200 EC: 500/500**

 **Regenerate: 20 HP per second 46 CP per second See EC regen in help**

 **Fame: 100/50 Class Points: 0 Stat Points: 10**

 **STR: 30 VIT: 49 DEX: 14(15.4) AGI: 131(144.1) WIS: 81 INT: 46 LUK: 1089**

Maybe I should check my skills. Skills?

' **This is Game. Think or say menu to get to the menu. Everything you have access to will be there. Ja ne.'**

Can he hear everything I say?

' **No just stuff related to your powers.'**

That wasn't related to my power. I waited a few seconds for him to respond but he didn't so I decided to just take a look at the menu. Menu.

 **Menu**

 **Current**

 **Skills/Traits/Classes/Titles**

 **Inventory**

 **Quests**

 **Store (unlocked at Level 25)**

 **Options**

I clicked on the second one with my mind (mind-clicked it?), because I didn't want to say or think it.

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Spirit (MAX)** _ **Passive**_

 **Recognizes reality as a game and keeps the mind calm. Immune to mental disorder/ intrusion.**

 **Gamer's Body (MAX)** _ **Passive**_

 **It provides the body to live the reality as a game.**

 **Observe (1/100)** _ **Active**_

 **It shows the information of a target.**

 **Physical Endurance (49/100)** _ **Passive**_

 **It helps you endure pain and damage. You also take less damage from attacks, currently taking 24.5% of all damage done away.**

 **Alpine Style (25/?)** _ **Passive/Active**_ **[Can add more to the style]**

 **A fighting style created by Naruto Namikaze after studying a bunch of different fighting styles to figure out how to create a style that maximizes speed and fluidity. It is made mostly of upper body strikes with arms, elbows, fists, palms, and even head being used. It also has some grappling involved. It's named after the fastest animal without chakra enhancement: the alpine swift.**

 **Passively increases: AGI by 10% and DEX by 10%.**

 **Actively increases: AGI by 30%, DEX by 30%, and STR by 10%.**

 **Chakra Control Mastery (7/100)** _ **Passive**_

 **A skill that allows you to manipulate the chakra inside of your body, and expel it out of you. Decreases the cost of jutsu by 3.5%.**

 **Legendary Speed (MAX)** _ **Passive/Active**_

 **The skill is given to anyone who gets past 100 AGI. It grants you speed that almost no one else can replicate. Converts 1 AGI to 1 m.p.h. EX) 20 AGI = 20 m.p.h.**

 **Stealth (9/100)** _ **Passive**_

 **Any shinobi should know how to conceal themselves and sneak around in case the situation arises. You know how to do so.**

 **Increases chances of being stealthy in almost any scenario by 9%**

 **Traits:**

 **Namikaze (Your trait is different from Namikaze's without the bloodline: Jinton)**

 **400% Increase to speed; 25% increase to fuinjutsu learning speed; 10% increase to bukijutsu; +4 AGI, +2 DEX, +1 WIS, +1 INT per level; Jinton enables you to go 5 times faster than your original speed. Is on top of all buffs.**

 _ **Description: In the past, the Namikaze was a clan well known for their speed and slight affinity to fuinjutsu. They were all assassinated, but one Namikaze survived named Minato. He didn't inherit the bloodline, but some of his children did.**_

Holy crap! My siblings gained the bloodline also. Could it be that some means that I'm the only one? No response from Game so I'm going to be assuming that I am wrong.

 **Uzumaki (You have bloodlines that aren't unlocked for this clan)**

 **Health regenerated per second is ⅔ your strength instead of ½ like a clanless shinobi. Amount of HP is 1.25 times larger than normal person. Amount of CP is 2 times more than normal person. 50% increase in fuinjutsu learning speed; Seals do 10% more damage and are made 10% faster than a non-Uzumaki; 25% increase to learning speed of kenjutsu; +3 STR, +2 SEX, +2 INT per level**

 _ **Description: The Uzumaki are a clan that has descended from Rikudo Sennin himself. They once made up the hidden village Uzushio but most Uzumaki were killed in an attack on the village by Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, and Ame. Most scattered to different places on the Earth while weeks before the attack, the heiress of the clan came to Konoha to get the Kyuubi sealed inside her. She got married to the 4th Hokage and is the only Uzumaki known to be alive officially. She inherited one of the bloodlines and passed all of them on to each of her children.**_

 **Genius**

 **All stats are gained faster. +3 WIS and +2 INT gained per level.**

 **Amazing Gene Pool**

 **You share a lot of genes with famous shinobi, therefore your genes make it easier for you to become like them. +1 to every stat for every level gained. Stats are gained much faster and its easier to become stronger at higher levels.**

 **Classes:**

 **N/A**

 **Titles**

 **Forgotten son of the 4th Hokage (Equip?)**

 **Forgotten or not, the Elemental Nations as a whole has high expectations for you, not all of them being good. +100 fame and +50 infamy.**

I equipped the title, took another good hard look at my skills and realized that I need to get to training right now. I burst out the door and into a sprint and turned left. Then right, and with five more turns taken at an increasing speed I opened the door to the training center and went right in. I looked at a person who I assumed was to be my instructor and gave him the code Danzo told me to give him.

"B4789STAR."

"Good. I will begin your training. Do 500 push-ups as fast as you can. Do not use any chakra for enhancements unless I tell you to."

I didn't respond and instead got down into a normal push-up form. I started to go down- *kicked in stomach*

-200 HP

I got out of form and started coughing blood, sputtering out words "What was that for?"

"You did it wrong. Do it like this." He got down into a weird position where he placed his hands into position down by his waist, and held himself up with only his hands and started to lower and raise his body in position to the ground.

"Do you understand?"

"Hai."

I got down into the position the instructor was telling me to and started doing the push-ups. This was so much harder than a regular push-up and the instructor kicked me in the gut every once in awhile, telling me to go faster. After about every 40 (more push-ups in the end) push-ups, I got a notification saying: +1 STR and +1 VIT. It made them easier and I started going faster, after about 100 the instructor stopped kicking me in the gut and instead opted to do some push-ups on his own, seemingly inspired. He never took his eyes off of me during that time, however.

I didn't slack either. By the end of that, I gained 12 STR and 12 VIT. I think the reason why I gained so many points is that I was doing the push-ups in a correct stance and the trait Amazing Gene Pool. It could also be that points don't have that high of a value, but that has yet to be determined.

"Start stretching. Do the poses I show you."

I copied the poses and while getting a little bit of dexterity, my main surprise came from this: **The skill /Yoga/ has been learned.** I wanted to mind tap on the skill but decided that it would be suspicious to the instructor. At the end of the poses, I got +4 DEX and 3 levels in the now 4/100 skill **/Yoga/**. After this, the instructor decided to take me to a large room. No, a ginormous stadium would describe it better but it still couldn't describe the sheer immensity of the room. The only way it could be this big is if there were seals or a jutsu making it this large. +1 WIS The floor was chiseled stone and seemed like a bunch of snakes had slithered across it and made the patterns.

"I will be testing your current top speed in this room. It is about 1200 miles long and 5 miles wide. When I shout out go, it means to start running. There are seals placed on the wall telling me how fast you are going. You can and will enhance yourself with chakra for the exercise."

He shunshinned to the side of the wall and started a countdown. I have to admit that I was curious as well as to how fast I could go. With a coat of chakra applied internally and externally I looked at the instructor and waited for the signal.

"GO!"

I exploded into the fastest amount of speed I ever have gone into and started hauling ass. Pop-ups kept on appearing but I ignored them and went faster, my legs starting to go on fire. I went even faster, my whole body on fire now with my lungs expanding and deflating at a rate so fast that if I didn't have Gamer's Body and Chakra Enhancement on, I would be dead from them popping. But I still went faster, breaking the sound barrier this time. By this time, I decided to try to unlock Jinton. I upped the chakra output, putting most of it into my legs and lungs. I felt a click vibrate from within my body and a pop-up notified me that I unlocked Jinton. If what I thought earlier was fast, then this would be ludicrous speed. But even if I was going so fast and I was in a little pain, I felt free. It, the running, cleared my mind. It was like a drug in the way that it felt so good. I didn't have to think. I could just be me, not caring about how others feel, not having to put up facades of happiness. In fact, this was me or at least a great part of me, emotionless yet happy. I never wanted this moment to end. But the upcoming wall made it. After about 15 minutes of running, I met the end.

In that moment, I forgot Danzo's torture. I forgot all his promises of pain because I wanted one thing. Freedom. Freedom of this place and freedom of this village. First I would have to escape though…

So as I ran back, I started to plan my escape. It would be brilliant and have a lot of explosions. Maybe I could even do this. A quick scene of me wedgieing Danzo popped up. Maybe he has PTSD? I could pretend to be the gold and silver brothers and scare him shitless. This was going to be good. I should put this in a book of top ten escapes when I get out of here.

As the spot where I started began to appear I saw the ROOT-nin giving me a look of shock. How could I see the shock if he had a blank mask, may you ask? I would respond that the man took it _off._ ROOT **never** and when I say that, I mean **never,** ever, not in a million years unless they were about to die. But the thing I was shocked by was who the kid was. It was a kid from my class named Sai.

"Sai, how the heck did you get in here? Do you already work for Danzo or something like that? Did you infiltra-."

"I worked for Danzo-sama. Since about three months ago, I was forced to fight my brother to the death. I decided that I would honor his wishes and escape from Ne."

 _Flashback no jutsu_

" _You two are ordered to fight to the death. If neither of you are back at base in 3 days, I'll kill you myself." Danzo said, perched upon a rock above the two ninja in training._

" _What?" I asked him, confused by what he said._

" _This is the last test of those joining Ne. It is meant for you to kill off your emotions." Danzo shunshinned away, leaving behind a tiny puff of smoke from his speed._

" _You can't be serious,... I can't kill my brother." I mumbled._

 _Shin's face twisted into an emotion of sadness and fear. "Then, I might just have to kill you instead."_

" _Brother!" I shouted, but he had already lunged at me with his tanto._

 _I instantly jumped up and hopped on to the perch where Danzo was standing. "Are you serious?!"_

 _He lunged upwards, throwing a kunai at me whilst swinging his tanto. I blocked it with my own and jumped upwards, this time onto a tree branch. I started to tree hop away from him, scared for my life. He had always been slightly better at combat than me, and a small advantage like that could kill me. As I kept jumping away from him, I heard a large thud sound on the ground. It seemed that Shin had fallen. I jumped to him and went next to him in a crawling position. "Brother?"_

 _He had put a kunai up to my throat and with a sad look said: "You are far too kind, and naive to survive this." He stopped._

" _Brother," I whispered, almost drowned out by my breath._

" _Still, you are the one, who will live." He whispered back. And then he started coughing and hacking up blood. "I am... sick." He panted and said in labored breaths._

" _We have to get you some help." I quickly said, not caring how absurd that was for the situation we were in._

" _It's useless.." He said raspy and labored, "It's useless, I've already looked into my illness, there's nothing we can do." He paused before continuing "It's completely incurable."_

" _No that's-" I started to stutter out but got interrupted by Shin._

" _Lord Danzo doesn't know anything about this. So when you report back to him, just tell him, you got rid of me." He said as labored as his other dialogues._

" _No.. I can't." My voice started to break beyond upset of what was happening. I thought of how happy yesterday was, and how I got a sketchbook, my present, from him. That seemed like centuries ago compared to now._

" _I knew all along, that the final test of Ne was to kill a comrade." He was now starting to cry and I already was. "That's why, I didn't tell you that I was sick." He sucked in air and continued saying "Before today, I tried to live with the secret, so that I could lose to you in our fight." He coughed a little bit more, "But, I don't think I even have enough strength left.., to pull that off." He seemed like he was about to die, while I looked on, helpless and crying._

" _Brother... I also knew that one day I was going to have to battle someone." I started to cry at the end. "But never could I imagine that it was going to be you." I was on the verge of weeping. I never felt so unable to stop something from happening._

" _Show no emotion Sai. Keep it on the inside with the hopes that one day you can escape this hell hole called Ne. It may destroy you, but it will be much better than having no emotions. Now go, go and live for the both of us. Don't listen to Danzo's brainwashings and forget everything I said." He stopped before saying "Now go! I may not be able to fight you but I can still kill myself." He started coughing up blood._

 _I started to weep but remembering his last wish, I kept it in. I would escape and live for the both us, regardless of Danzo. I hopped away, but put chakra in my ears, to hear if he would say anymore. He started to cough up more blood and said to himself: "But I do really wish I could see your last drawing…" He started to choke on his own blood, and with a death rattle, he died._

 _That noise would ring forever in my ears._

 _Flashback end_

"I'll help you escape." I blurted out. Shit, if this was all a ruse to get me admit to disloyalty, I'll get beaten again.

 **Major Co-Quest Alert**

 **Escape the foundation (Ne) alongside the Gamer Sai and tell someone about it.**

 **Quest Rewards:** **Escape from Root and Danzo, +20000 EXP, One random A-rank skill or 10 Class Points, Danzo gets [?], and a possible new friend in Sai.**

 **Quest Failure:** **Depends on how and when you fail, either death or being placed in an insanity ward.**

 **Accept?** **Y** **/** **N**

'Yes.' I thought to myself while looking at Sai. I would've never expected him to be a Gamer. Suddenly the Game's words from a month ago popped into my head: " _Ten_ _people every few generations who have unique lives and stories to them get blessed with my power."_ I chuckled and said "What're the chances of that? So many people on this planet yet somehow we're both Gamers."

'Observe' I thought while looking at Sai.

Current:

Name: Sai /Age: 9 years /Level: 43

Currently: Excited / Titles: Root Ninja / Class(es): Assassin

HP: 5000/5000 /CP: 10000/10000 /EC: 0/0

Regenerate: ? HP per second / ? CP per second / See EC regen in help

Fame: 0/0 / Class Points: ? / Stat Points: ?

So you can't tell if someone else is a gamer just by looking at them? Interesting.

"Yes, what are the chances. How long have you had this?"

"About a month. You?"

"Since Shin died."

' **This is Game, speaking to the both of you. You two will be in a forced party until one of you dies, or the quest is completed. Good luck!'**

 **You have joined a party with Sai! Party rules state that: experience gains will be split based on how much work is done, while rewards are separate for quest gains. You can't attack each other for 30 seconds after the party ends.**

As I looked at it on the HUD I saw Sai's name and level below mine. As I thought about it, even if I could outrun Sai, he'd still kill me in a serious fight.

"Sai?"

"Yes."

"Could you promise me that you wouldn't betray me?"

"Sure, but a shinobi's word means nothing."

"I'm not asking you as a shinobi, I'm asking you as a person. It means a lot, because most of my life has had empty promises."

"Ok then. I promise you as a human being and friend that I will not betray or harm you in any way."

"I promise you the same."

"Oh and Naruto, turn on the setting party speak. It's in the options and it's for when you want to say something to only your party mates."

Thus was the beginning of a friendship and the end of a chapter.

 **AN: Finally it's over! And I'm not talking about the chapter, I'm talking about the summer camp. I nearly got kicked out, the bathrooms were holes and the showers were pathetic. I also hiked until I somehow got lost and onto the highway. That was fun, picking up garbage for 2 miles straight. Lol. I liked the way this chapter went, more so than the other ones anyway. Tell me what you think because I can't judge my work by myself. See ya!**


	4. Author's Note

**AN: After thoroughly re-reading what I have written, I've decided that I should restart this and give Naruto better character development and change up how he acts. I feel like he's a bland character right now and when I was reading a bunch of other fanfictions I realized that their character interactions had more emotion than mine and that is what made their stories much more appealing. So for the sake of making the story better, I have decided that I will rewrite this. That does not mean I have quit this story in any way shape or form.**


End file.
